The Christmas Wish
by natashasurgirl
Summary: Darien has only wished for one thing his entire life. He wants his memories back. All of them. So, when he is offered the opportunity to have this very wish come true, he is thrilled! There is only one catch though, he has to grant someone else's wish first.
1. Chapter 1

**The Christmas Wish**

 **By Natasha Mortland-Conley**

Darien huffed in annoyance. Standing in his favorite part of the park, he found that there was nowhere to sit. The benches, sidewalks, and ground was all covered in the stuff. No longer could he smell the deep red roses he had been trimming all year, or write in his journal, or read from his textbooks in preparation for his finals. No. And all because of the huge inconvenience that had graced Tokyo at this time of year.

That huge inconvenience by the way, was called snow.

And oh how Darien hated the white fluffy stuff. Especially when it crunched under your shoes, reminding you that it was there to stay. He hated when it didn't melt and disappear. That meant people would play with it, and that was just the worst.

"Darien!" Serena squealed happily from behind him. He turned around, only to get hit in the face with a snowball. She laughed. "Hahaha! I got you, Jerk!"

Darien rolled his eyes as he wiped the snow from his face with his arm. Now his sleeve was all wet. "Real mature, Meatball Head."

She smiled up at him, the joy clear in her eyes as she reached down her hands together in the snow to make another snowball. "Maturity has never been my forte, but you already knew that."

Laughing once more, she threw yet another snowball at him, this time hitting his chest. It slid down his pea green jacket before making it back to the ground with a plop. Darien just shook his head at her.

"Oh come on, Darien! It's no fun if you don't fight back." Serena's smile faltered for just a moment, but she didn't let that last long. She ran up to him, pulling him by his hand with her pink gloved one. "Let's build a snowman, or we could make snow angels, or we could-"

Darien ripped his hand out of hers. "I'm not a child, Meatball head, and I have no interest in entertaining one."

She frowned at him. When he started to walk away, she couldn't help herself. She had to say something.

"Have you ever stopped to think about the things you say to me, and how you really make me feel when you say them?"

Darien paused, listening.

"You have no idea what's going on in my life, or the stress I am dealing with. I saw you here, and I thought maybe, just for once, spending a little bit of time with you would cheer me up."

Darien laughed. "You are too young to have any real stress in your life. You really are just a dumb Meatball Head, aren't you?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets before heading towards his apartment. He didn't have time for her childish antics, creating drama where it wasn't needed. When he was almost out of the rose garden, he thought he heard her say one more thing.

"I guess so."

He chuckled to himself. At least she could admit it now. Usually she would call him even more names and shriek at him in a wailing voice. Serena has sure grown up in the last couple of months since they'd met.

He'd just gone around the corner before he looked back at her. Except she was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged his shoulders, and continued on his path home. He felt cold on his nose and lips. When Darien looked up, he put his hand out in the air. Snowflakes hit his bare palms, and he sighed.

It was just his luck that it would snow again. Wasn't there enough on the ground?

He held himself with his arms, rubbing them fiercely. It was too cold, and the snow was coming down even heavier than just a few moments before. When he saw his apartment building, he sighed with relief. He had forgotten his winter coat and it was about time that he got to take a hot shower and warm up with coffee,and some tv.

He made it into the lobby, and shook the snow off his hair and his shoulders. He looked back at the cold air. He just hoped Serena had made it home safely. The girl was as dumb as a rock.

Well, maybe not as dumb as a rock, but still pretty dumb.

She did seem kind of upset…

But really, what did she have to be stressed about? She was just a fourteen year old teenaged girl!

For some reason though, he couldn't get the nagging feeling out of his mind that maybe she was upset about something serious.

"Probably sad about a bad grade or something. She does get a lot of them."

Darien opened the door to his apartment now, and the feeling in his gut went away at the thought. Serena did get a lot of bad grades, and she was always upset about them, so surely that was the case.

Serena left his mind as soon as the coffee mug was in his hand. The steam still billowed from his cup as he sat down to turn on the tv. He flipped to the news. The snow was expected to come down at the same rate tomorrow. At least 6 more inches. Several people caused car accidents, hitting pedestrians. The time was just hitting 6 pm, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to watch anymore nonsense about these people.

"Idiots." Darien said to himself, taking a sip of coffee.

But it was cold. Freezing cold. He could hardly swallow the brown liquid. How did it get cold in just a few minutes? He looked down at his cup. Around the coffee, the drink was crystallizing.

"What the?" He didn't understand how this was happening. He stood up, putting his cup on the coffee table. He bolted straight for his heater controls.

But they were on… He could feel the hot air blowing through them when he put his hands to them. Why was the house getting so cold?

"There has to be a reasonable explanation for this!" He whispered nervously.

"There's no reasonable explanation."

Darien heard the voice behind him, but he didn't understand how. Hadn't he locked his door?

"Well, yeah, you did."

Darien whipped around to see where the voice was coming from. "Who's there," he asked, frightened. "and how are you reading my mind?"

He saw no one.

"Well, you see, you don't believe I'm here, and that's why you can't see me." There was a calmness to this voice that was almost eerie to Darien.

"I believe you are here. I believe in what I can see and hear!" Darien was getting frustrated at this point. Where was this voice coming from? He spun around and around, but there wasn't anyone around.

"I've always been here. I've always been watching you. Whether you are asleep or awake, I know. I even know when you've been naughty or nice."

The laugh this voice made at this joke was twinkling, almost fairy like, and seemingly out of this world. Darien was sure of that.

His heart was racing. "So, you are Santa Claus? Then show yourself already!"

"Well, now you sound like Serena and Andrew. I'm certainly not dressed in red and white."

Darien blinked. Then he blinked again.

Standing before him was a young boy surrounded in a yellow like light, barely noticeable to the naked eye unless you were looking for it. He looked no older than nine or ten years old. He was dressed in a plain blue t-shirt with the word "Hope" on it, and a pair of black jeans with converse sneakers. His hair was brown and his eyes green, almost as bright as Andrew's.

"Do you recognize me?" The entity asked. His aura diminished, and before him stood a now plain looking child, with no twinkling voice. "If you pay attention to the people around you at all, you should."

Darien was confused. He looked the boy up and down, circling him as he did so. "I don't recognize you at all."

"That figures." The boy said. "Well, all that matters is I know you."

"How?" Darien asked. Then he realized possibly how. "Are you from the orphanage? Did I know you before I left there?"

"I was there, but no. That's not how I know you, not by a long shot."

"Then how?" This kid couldn't possibly have known him from anywhere else. He was too young to know Darien before then. Darien was sure of that.

"I've been by your side since you were growing inside your mother's womb."

"That's impossible!" Darien protested, rejecting the very thought. "You're too young. You are younger than me, even."

"Let me ask you this then, how do you think you survived in the car crash when your parents didn't?" The boy asked Darien, narrowing his eyes at him.

Darien fumbled with his words, startled the kid knew that about him. That he knew about his parents death, or even about the car crash. He finally managed to put a sentence together. "Th-they, I mean...I don't...no one knows. It was a miracle. They said it was the work of an angel!"

The boy smirked, pointed at himself, and said, "Bingo!"

Darien only had more questions for the kid at this point. "So...you are saying you are an angel?"

"Precisely." His green eyes glittered, and his aura flickered for a moment, showing a bright yellow.

Darien looked down at the ground, taking in all the information that was blowing his very mind at this moment.

"I-I don't understand how-I mean...why didn't you save them too?" Darien asked. He looked up to where the boy was, but he wasn't there.

He panicked, wanting to know answers, but felt a sigh of relief when he heard a bang from his kitchen. Darien saw the boy trying to reach his secret stash of chocolate above his fridge.

"But how did you know that was-?"

"First of all, it doesn't work like that. We all have our charges who we protect. Sometimes we protect entire families, but other times we only get a few charges, or if we really suck at our job, just one until they die." He turned around, taking a chunk out the chocolate bar. "Want some? It is your favorite right? Because it's Serena's favorite? Or wait, was it because it was Andrew's? Sometimes I lose track of your cover stories when it comes to that girl."

Darien stood, dumbfounded. He had no idea what was going on. Was it actually possible that this kid was an angel?

"Yes. Well, your guardian angel to be more specific. Sometimes though...I play the role of a spirit guide. Which is why I am allowing you to see me right now. I look pretty human, right?"

Darien nodded. What could he possibly need guiding in though? He was studying to be a doctor, he had friends, and goals and ambitions. Life was going well for Darien.

"I'm going to give you a choice. I can either give you advice, or grant your most desired wish on Christmas day. If you pick the advice, you will get it now."

"But I only have one wish, there would be no most desired wish." Darien rustled his hair in thought. "Besides, Christmas is such a lame holiday, to wait a whole four weeks just for a wish seems like a huge waste of time, doesn't it?"

"Ah, so you are wanting advice then?" The angel smirked like he had before.

"No, no. I'm not saying that, I just don't understand what the significance is to wait for that particular day."

"Well, you see...There's a catch to this wish if you choose it." The boy took another bite of his chocolate bar, grinning from ear to ear the entire time.

"Which is…?"

"Well, you have to grant someone else's most desired wish first. Only then will yours come true."

Darien paused for a moment. It seemed like an almost reasonable request. He probably just had to buy a mom her kid's Christmas presents, and he has a hefty inheritance from his parents to do that with. And if his wish came true, he would remember everything. His parents, his memories, his life before it crashed around him. It could be easy enough.

"So, you accept then?"

"Obviously." Darien knew there was only one answer, but from how his Guardian Angel had asked, obviously he knew that too. "So, who's wish am I granting?"

The angel laughed. "That's for you to figure out."

Darien wanted to punch the kid. "Are you sure you aren't a genie or something? I thought only genies played tricks with wishes!"

"I told you I came to play the role of a spirit guide today, right?" The angel opened his fridge and pulled out a soda. He cracked open the can in front of Darien and took a swig from it. After he wiped his mouth he said, "How am I guiding you in the right direction if I tell you what exactly to do?"

Darien rolled his eyes at this. How childlike. How annoying. "Can you at least tell me what the wish itself is?"

His angel shook his head no.

"Can you give some kind of clue so I know where to start?"

"I will give you one. This person is someone who you know. They could be anyone you have met in your entire lifetime, or lifetimes."

The angel laughed one more time before vanishing with a snap of his fingers before Darien's very eyes. The soda can dropped to the floor, the bubbly liquid spraying everywhere, and crystallizing all over the ground.

"That really narrows it down, 'Guardian' Angel!" Darien yelled at the bright yellow orb floating through his kitchen. "And also," He continued shouting as the orb was clearly going through his window, "You're really not going to clean this mess up?"

He heard an echoey laugh. The obnoxious laugh of the angel who was playing mind games with him. He grumbled under his breath about being sick of cleaning up messes as he opened his cabinet for a towel to clean up the spill that the angel intentionally made.

When he finished, he went to investigate his heater once again. It was still running, only this time, he could actually feel the heat circulating through the entire room. When Darien sat down to finish watching the news, he took a sip from his cold coffee only to find it piping hot. The news was exactly where he had left off, going on about being safe on the roads. The weirdest thing though, was that time hadn't passed at all. He looked at his watch to confirm the time on the tv wasn't right. But it was.

It was still exactly 6 pm.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Christmas Wish**

 **By Natasha Mortland-Conley**

The next day, Darien made sure he was prepared for the weather. He actually wore a warm sweater, but made a point of making sure it was the same ugly pea green color that Serena always commented on. Well, the comments weren't exactly positive, but the point was she did say something about it. That was all that mattered after all.

Along with his sweater, Darien also wore a large puffy jacket with gloves and a scarf to keep warm. He didn't want to feel the snowflakes melting on his neck today. He also didn't want his socks to be soaked, so he wore snow boots for the first time in a year. That was at least one positive thing about snow in Japan. Usually, it didn't stay long. It just melted. But apparently not this year!

He made sure to pick up a notebook and pen off his desk so he could observe the people around him and take notes. Who would be in need? Who was the secret person that his guardian angel wouldn't give him the name of? Was it a man or a woman? Maybe a child? Was he supposed to look at paper angel trees at the mall?

Darien sat in the arcade, his favorite place to study, drink coffee, hang out with Andrew, or do anything really. There was something about that arcade that drew him there. Maybe it was the kids hitting the game machines when they lost a game, or the smell of grease wafting from the kitchens. Maybe it was the fact that his best friend's family owned the place and always gave him the best coffee, sometimes even for free. Maybe it was the couples sitting together and drinking milkshakes with one another that he'd sometimes see and feel like there was a hole in his life that brought him there. There was just something about the ambience of the place that made him come back for more, but he just couldn't place exactly what that something was.

Sitting in the back corner of the arcade in a booth, Darien glanced around the room, trying to place anyone who may be in need of his assistance. He didn't know where to start. He has met so many people in his life that it would be impossible for him to just go, "So, I know exactly fifteen people, and of those fifteen people, I know these six people well, and of those six people, these two people have big issues in their lives, and of those two people, this person has a wish."

Because life wasn't that simple. If you went up to literally anybody, they would have a list of wishes in their mind. More money, someone to love, to bring back a dead family member, a pony. Everyone wants someone or something! So, how was he supposed to narrow the long list of people he knew down to the most important?

He couldn't. That's how. It was an impossible task.

But maybe he could track down his guardian angel. Apparently his guardian angel was someone he was supposed to recognize. Maybe if he just asked around…

At that moment Andrew placed a mug of coffee on his table in front of him. "Here ya go, buddy. I know you love it steaming hot!"

Andrew was cheerful, so perky… and he has brown hair.

"Wait, Andy." Darien said as Andrew started to walk away. Darien's notebook was already open, ready to jot down information. Andrew looked a lot like his guardian angel, just much older.

"What's up, Dar? Something bugging you?" Andrew asked, sitting across from Darien.

Darien raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

Andrew chuckled. "You have ticks, Darien. Whenever you are upset or annoyed by something you start asking me questions, asking me for advice. So, I've learned to notice the signs."

"It's almost like you've known me my entire life, huh?" Darien asked, leaning in to the table. "You know me almost, too well, don't you?"

Andrew reached his arm over his shoulder and behind his head. "Aww, I don't know about that, buddy. I do think I know you well enough after all this time though. What with high school, and now college and all that. You're my best friend, practically a brother from another mother."

Darien groaned internally to himself. He was no closer to answers and Andrew was being incredibly corny. "Thanks, Andrew."

"Your welcome, pal. Just remember, if you ever want to talk, I'm right at the front over there." Andrew pointed to the bar in front of the kitchens, where Darien usually sat.

"Oh trust me, I know that. Could never forget it."

"Good."

Darien crossed Andrew off his list of Potential Guardian Angels. The next person who sort of matched the description was Melvin. But Darien would have to take off the guy's crazy coke glasses to know for sure.

He also crossed Andrew off of his list of people who may need a wish. Andrew was happy. Like, probably wouldn't use a wish on himself happy. And everyone knows that people who are as happy, if not happier than Andrew probably wouldn't wish for anything in the world.

Off that reasoning alone, he could cross Serena off his list too.

So, he did.

The doorbells jingled and in walked Amy Mizuno. Her blue hair flowed just to above her shoulders, and she swept the snow off her jacket at the door. She held a couple text books in one arm. He recognized them immediately. He jotted her name down as a potential wish needer. She was studying really hard lately. Or at least, that's how it seemed whenever Serena talked to Andrew about how Amy needed to lighten up and enjoy life more.

He bolted to the front door, and took the books from her arm. "Let me help you, Amy." Darien said to her warmly.

Amy smiled, shyly. "Thanks, Darien." She said, but he could hardly hear her. Her face was turning red for some reason.

He placed them in the booth closest to his, so that he was in range if any of her friends came in and wanted to talk. He was going to leave her to sit alone, but then decided against it. He found himself wanting to know what was going on in Amy's life.

He sat across from her.

"What's up, Darien?" Amy asked. She opened one of her books, taking the bookmark out of it. She stopped on a page about open heart surgery. Pretty gruesome stuff.

"I was just wondering what's going on with you lately? How are you? How have you been doing?" Darien almost wondered if he was being too pushy, but he couldn't help it. Everything that mattered to him was at stake. He had to know if she was the one.

Amy looked slightly taken aback, and her cheeks got even redder, but she answered nonetheless. "Well, I'm studying for some extra credit exams, as you can see here. I'm super behind though, at this rate I don't think I'll ever be ahead of the game in my studies!"

Darien looked down at her textbooks and back up at her. "I'm in college and you are studying the same books I am, only you are fourteen…"

"It's never too early! I have to get a head start to get in the best medical school. Don't you agree?"

The way she was so serious and determined about it had Darien nodding just to calm her down. "Yeah. Obviously. Focus and study hard, for sure. Just...don't forget to have fun sometimes too…"

Amy laughed, "Serena has enough fun for the both of us."

"Meatball Head has enough fun for everyone, well...when she's not running into street poles or people that is." Darien laughed. Thinking about Serena and her crazy ways, it made him smile just now for some reason.

"She is a character isn't she?" Amy wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. "But that's why everyone loves her."

Darien was going to say, 'Everyone except me.' but then he stopped himself. Something didn't feel right about saying that sentence. It felt wrong for some reason. Maybe on some level, he did care about Meatball Head.

And he thought back about yesterday. How Serena said those things about him not knowing what was stressing her out in life or what she was going through. Was it possible that there actually was something going on with her that he didn't know about? It seemed unlikely, but he wanted to know. Maybe Amy knew something about it.

"Hey, speaking of Meatball Head, she seemed really stressed the other day, I was wondering if you knew what was bothering her?"

Ami closed the book and looked at him intensely. "What did she say to you?"

Darien opened his mouth, and then closed it. Then he spoke again, "She just said that I needed to think about the things I say to her because I don't know what's going on in her life."

"Well, you don't know what's going on in her life. But that's not why you should think about the things you say to her. You should do that because any good person would."

"You know I'm just joking with her, right?" Darien didn't seem to think Amy did.

"Darien, your jokes hurt. And while I may know you are a nice person because you are kind to me, Serena doesn't know that. You're just mean to her, and I hate seeing her sad or angry because of something you said."

"But I don't mean any of it. I don't know. It's just something she brings out of me whenever she's around. I can't help it."

Amy sighed. She placed a hand over his and said one simple word, "Try."

In his heart, Darien knew Amy was right. That feeling didn't fade when she walked up front to order something to eat. He returned to his booth and crossed her name off his list as well. Amy was too well rounded and put together to need anything from him. She was focused and centered.

He took a drink from his coffee and looked out the window. Darien watched as the snow fell onto the sidewalk. A little kid walked with his mom. Darien saw how the little boy's hand clutched his mother's hand tightly, and Darien felt his heartache. What he would give to remember his mom.

He changed his focus. He couldn't go down that road of wishing and praying and hoping. An angel heard his cry, now he just needed to follow the path that would get him where he wanted to be.

Darien watched as strangers walked past his window, and he wondered who of them, if any, he had met in a past life, and if they needed him now. He wondered if he would find this mysterious person that he knew who was in need of a fulfilled Christmas wish. What could they possibly want that he could give?

Darien spaced out, twirling a spoon in his coffee as he found himself lost in thought. Until a familiar face seemed to jump out from the rest of the crowd.

"No...it can't be!" Darien whispered excitedly under his breath. The brown hair, the green eyes...the age, the height...it all looked the same. Could it be?

Darien jumped out of his seat. It had to be him!

Darien ran out the door, sifting himself through the crowd to reach the boy who he believed had visited him just the night before.

When Darien finally reached the kid, he stopped him by the shoulder with his hand.

"Hey, next time clean the soda you spill!" Darien said.

The boy turned around and smirked. "Oh, so you can see me now, huh? Finally recognizing the people in your life?"

"Yeah. I've been paying attention more since last night."

The kid just grinned. "So, you know who I am?"

"Don't be dumb. You told me last night you were my guardian angel." Darien was still angry over the soda incident, and wanted to know why the kid just disappeared without giving any more information.

The crowd was starting to blur together. Darien looked through the arcade window, and Andrew was still up front. So, he knew that this Angel of his was certainly not his best friend now.

"You still don't know? Well, you are about to find out, aren't you?"

And with that, Serena came around the corner, running through the crowd at full speed. She was gasping for air, and almost didn't see Darien. She saw him just in time, and just missed a major collision where she and Darien would have ended up on the dirty sidewalk.

Instead she had managed to barely stop right in front of him. "S-sorry, Darien! I almost got you there!"

She was about to burst into another speed run towards school, this time watching the ice a little better, but then she noticed the boy next to Darien, and the fact that Darien had his hands on the kid.

"Hey!" Serena yelled suddenly. She ripped Darien's hand off the kid's shoulder. "Just what do you think you are doing, manhandling my little brother like that? What, you think you can pick on my kid brother now too, instead of just me?"

Darien looked at Serena bewildered. When he looked back at his guardian angel, the kid just smirked at him with the annoying smile he was beginning to really hate.

"Oh, come on Meatball Brains, you know this guy has got nothing on a cool kid like me, and you know I don't need you to protect me!" The kid laughed. "I mean come on, you can barely walk down the stairs by yourself, let alone eat toast and breathe at the same time. Get real!"

Darien was stunned. At least the kid wasn't a jerk to just Darien, but his own sister though?

"Sammy! Why don't you just let me take care of you sometimes? You know I love you, even though you are an insufferable brat!" Serena nearly wailed, and everyone was looking at the three of them as they were walking past now.

Darien wanted to say something, anything. He just had more and more questions, and didn't know what to say or do.

So, Darien did the only reasonable thing he could and left. He walked back into the arcade and watched the sibling duo from the door.

Just one thought plagued his mind, though:

Did this mean that Serena was a guardian angel too?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Christmas Wish**

 **By Natasha Mortland-Conley**

Darien found himself in the library for much of the first week of December. Books about angels, guardians, and religion surrounded him on the tables. The overwhelming need to know how guardian angels could be easily identified consumed him. He had to know…

Was Meatball Head a guardian angel too?

And if she was, then why was she only fourteen years old? And also, if she wasn't, then how could Darien's guardian angel, Sammy, as Serena had called him, be her brother? It just didn't make sense!

When Darien wasn't doing research or busy with work or school, he watched her. Her interactions with him didn't change very much since the encounter with Sammy. She still called him names and retaliated whenever he called her Meatball Head. It was as if she didn't know that he knew about her brother being an angel.

It made him question if she even knew about the boy.

But how could you live with someone their whole life and not know who they really are? That was ridiculous! Serena had to know that Sammy was a guardian angel.

But what made Sammy pick Darien to protect? Or did Sammy even pick him? The kid kind of made it seem like there wasn't a choice in the matter the night that they met face to face at Darien's apartment.

Everything was so confusing. Darien put the books he picked out back on the shelves where he found them. They weren't very useful to him. He'd just have to spend more time with Serena. He'd get close and personal and get to know everything about her. It wouldn't be hard. After all, Serena let everyone in if they were kind to her. What an easy in.

Well, for a normal person that is. Darien shook his head. He had the hardest time saying anything nice to her, he just always ended up insulting her.

" _Have you ever stopped to think about the things you say to me, and how you really make me feel when you say them?"_

"I've just gotta stop and think before I speak to her. That'll fix our relationship." Darien said to himself firmly. It couldn't be that difficult to just think first. How often did he think about what he was saying to everyone else before he said it? It was like second nature when it came to everyone else in his life.

He wasn't sure when he had left the library and ended up in front of the arcade. He breathed out as he rubbed his hands together from the cold and fog appeared in the air. A mist of snow was falling from the sky and wasn't nearly crazy as it had been since the beginning of the week. Since the day that he met Sammy, actually.

He looked inside the arcade to see Serena decorating one of the several pine trees Andrew had set up around the arcade. She was smiling widely as she wrapped multicolored lights around the branches. Darien found himself smiling warmly at her. She was surrounded by boxes of ornaments that had probably been hidden in the arcade's storage closet all year long.

Darien felt a pull towards her. One that had nothing to do with guardian angels or Christmas wishes. She just looked so happy that he wanted to be next to her and feel the joy that was always radiating from her body. He walked into the doors, and bolted straight towards Serena.

"Hey, Meatball Head, don't you look out of place surrounded by all those pretty things?" Darien exclaimed joyfully, before he realized what he had just said.

Serena's face fell immediately. He regretted everything.

"What, am I really so unappealing to you that you have to call me ugly during the holidays of all times?" Serena sniffled, attempting to place the star on the top of the tree, which was proving to be impossible without a ladder. She reached on her tippy toes, but still couldn't place it at the top.

"I didn't mean it like that." Darien said apologetically. "I really didn't."

"Whatever, Jerk. You're always mean to me, I shouldn't expect anything different."

Darien hated that he had made her frown like that. He stepped to her side, while she was jumping trying to toss the golden star atop the tree. "Stop, let me help you."

Serena shook her head, "I never needed you before, and I don't need you now."

Darien laughed at that. "Don't be stupid, you're too short to reach."

He tried to take the star from her, but Serena slapped his hand away. "I can get a step stool, or a ladder, or something. I don't need you and your stupid height."

"Stop being difficult, Serena." Darien took the star on his second attempt, and placed it on the top of the tree. He plugged the star into the lights, and it shined a beautiful white light. When he looked back at her, Serena was staring at him, clearly baffled. "What? You've never seen the star on before?" Darien laughed. "Probably too short to plug it in."

"You called me Serena just now." Serena said, looking at him as if she didn't even know who he was anymore.

Darien raised an eyebrow at her. "That's your name, stupid."

She slapped him. "I know that, Jerk!"

He nudged her shoulder with his elbow. "You sure? Sounds like you didn't."

Serena stuck her tongue out at him. "It's just that you've never called me by my name before."

Darien smiled at her. "Well, I should do it more often. It's fitting, my Meatball Head having a name as beautiful as she is."

He could hardly contain his excitement when she blushed red before his very eyes. She tried to hide it by turning to grab an blue ornament covered in silver glitter, but it was too late. He had even seen the small smile form on her face.

"And I mean it too, Serena." At first it was weird calling her by her name, but now he knew that it symbolized something to her. Maybe something as simple as calling Meatball Head by her name would help them to become friends, and not just sparring partners.

"Shut up, Darien." Serena protested, but he could tell by the fact that she wasn't able to stop smiling that she was overjoyed by what he was saying to her.

"Do you really want me too, though? Darien smirked, handing her a red ornament. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"Why do you have to be so annoying, huh?" Serena asked. They were getting into a routine of Darien handing her ornaments while she placed them on the bottom half of the tree.

Andrew walked up at this moment, a cup of hot chocolate sitting atop his tray. He looked at Darien and Serena, and without even thinking about it said, "You guys look like a couple decorating their first tree together."

Serena and Darien both dropped the ornaments they were holding at the same time. Serena wailed, "Whhhhhhhhyyyyyyy would you say thaaaaat? Look what you made me do, Andreeeeeewwwww!"

Andrew laughed. "The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena glared at Andrew.

"I think you are right, Andrew. I think she would be delighted to my girlfriend." Darien grinned, nudging her in the shoulder.

"You're an idiot." Serena said, rolling her eyes. "You would be the worst boyfriend. All you'd ever do is insult me and make me feel stupid."

"But, you haven't said that you didn't want to be my girlfriend, just that'd I'd be the worst boyfriend."

"Ah, he's right, Serena. You didn't say that" Andrew said, pointing at her. "Are you sure you really feel that way?"

He handed her the hot chocolate.

Serena pushed Darien away from her, looking directly at Andrew and saying, "I thought it went without saying that I would never date Darien in a million years."

"Because I wouldn't actually ask a clumsy girl like you out anyways." Darien said, but inside he felt a sting in his chest at her words.

Serena's eyes widened, and then narrowed. She gave him a dirty look. "What does it matter what you would or wouldn't do? I've never been interested in the man who can never show me an ounce of kindness anyways."

She slammed the hot chocolate on the table beside them, and looked surprised when the hot liquid splashed out and burned her hand. She cried out in pain. She looked as if she was going to cry, but bit her lip, holding her scalded hand with the other. She stepped over the box in front of her and ran out the arcade doors.

"That looked like it really hurt." Andrew said quietly, watching her run down the sidewalk. " I wish I could go after her, but I have to watch the shop."

He looked at Darien expectantly. Darien nodded his head.

"I'll go. It's my fault anyways. It's always my fault." He said bitterly.

"Whatever, just make sure she's okay, Dar." Andrew said, shooing him away. He started cleaning the mess Serena had made. "I'll take care of the cocoa and the glass."

Darien ran out of the arcade, and followed the path of Serena's shoe prints. Behind him, Darien heard a voice speak to him, "Smooth move."

Darien whipped his head around. There stood Sammy, smirking at him with that cocky grin once again. His hands were placed in his jean pockets, and he wore that t-shirt that said 'Hope' from the time he stole the chocolate bar from Darien's apartment.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket, kid? It's freezing out." Darien said, forgetting Serena in that moment.

Sammy laughed. "I don't get cold so easily as mortals do."

People were walking right past him, even right through him. Darien's eyes widened at this.

"You're the only one who can see me right now, Darien. Don't act so surprised."

"Don't you care that your sister burned her hand?" Darien asked. "Why don't you help her or something?"

Sammy shook his head. "I didn't cause that. She chose to slam her drink down, it's a natural consequence. Besides," Sammy said, looking Darien directly in the eye, "I didn't cause her to get all upset, did I?"

"That's not the point…" Darien tried to reason with Sammy. But to no avail. Sammy just shook his head at him.

"It'll heal on its own, anyhow."

No guilt. No remorse. Darien didn't understand Serena's brother at all.

"Why? Can she heal herself?" Darien asked half heartedly, not sure he'd get a clear answer.

"She's not an guardian angel, if that's what you're asking." Sammy said matter of factly. "She can't heal herself."

"Then what is she?" Darien asked, frustrated. He threw his hands in the air. "How can a simple human girl be the sibling of an guardian angel? It doesn't make any sense!"

Sammy was standing next to him out of nowhere. He whispered, "Things don't have to make sense to be true."

Darien heard Sammy snap his fingers. When he turned around, Sammy was gone.

"Things don't have to make sense…?" The whole concept confused Darien. The whole situation didn't make sense though. Ever since Sammy poofed into his life, nothing made sense anymore.

"Serena!" Darien said suddenly. How much distance had Sammy put between them? Darien broke into a run towards where Serena had been going.

He had to take care of her. Every fiber of his being was telling him to make things right between them. To make her smile again. His heart was telling him to.

 _Thank you everyone for the positive reviews! I wasn't expecting to get so much feedback for this story. I can't wait to hear what you guys think! Happy holidays all!- Natasha_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Christmas Wish**

 **By Natasha Mortland-Conley**

Darien nearly slipped several times running through snow and people walking down the sidewalks, but he always managed to catch himself in time. He finally saw a glimpse of golden hair in the crowd, and that was where Darien saw Serena standing in front of a pink house staring blankly while cradling her swelling hand.

He ran up next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, gripping tight. She jumped, turning to see who had grabbed her.

"Darien!" She said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? Meatball Head, what are you doing? Why aren't you taking care of this?" He lifted her arm with the burnt hand. "Why didn't you stay at the arcade? There were two medical students who could have taken care of you there! Sometimes, I swear, you can be such an idiot."

Serena glared at him. She tried to pry her arm out of his hand. "You can't figure out why I didn't stay? And you think I'm an idiot? How can you be so oblivious to everything, Darien?"

She pointed at the house. "This is where I live. I was about to go inside and have mom take care of me."

"You were just staring at it, Meatball Head. C'mon, I would've never found you if you hadn't been standing around like a lost puppy."

"You're back to calling me that already?" Serena laughed weakly. "I guess old habits die hard, huh?"

Darien let go of her arm. She looked so sad. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted to make her feel better.

"C'mon, let's go inside, and I'll take care of that burn for you. Okay?" Darien smiled at her. He began walking up the walkway when Serena pulled his arm back, shaking her head no.

"Dad will kill you! He'll freak out"

"Why? It's not as if I'm interested in you or something. I just want to fix your burned hand." Darien shrugged her hand off his arm, reaching for the front doorknob.

Serena planted herself firmly in between Darien and the door. "Yeah, but he's gonna freak out. I've never had a guy come to my house before! Especially one so much older than me."

"Well, I find that hard to believe. What about the kid with the weird glasses?" Darien asked. Serena was always being followed around by that boy. Sometimes when Darien saw it, he felt really annoyed by it, but he couldn't place his finger on the reason why.

Serena grimaced at Melvin's mention. "I wouldn't count him as a guy. Molly and I prefer to consider him genderless."

Darien breathed a sigh of relief. "He's not really good enough for you anyways, Meatball Head."

"If you are even beginning to think about coming into my house, you can't call me Meatball Head! I would be devastated for my mom and dad to hear someone calling me that!" Serena pointed at him, jabbing her good hand's finger in his chest.

"It's not that different from Meatball Brains, is it?" Darien asked, smirking at her.

"You're not Sammy!" Serena shouted at him. She was leaned up against the front door, and Darien just thought she was the cutest thing ever. Her nose was scrunched up, and her big blue eyes were staring at him with the angriest glare he had seen her give him, which was saying a lot considering all the times he'd made her angrier than this. Her lips were pursed together in a pout. He wanted to make that pout go away. Strands of her blonde hair had fallen astray against her face, and her arms were crossed together.

Darien leaned forward, pushing the loose strands of hair from the front of her face. When his lips got close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks he whispered, "No, I'm not."

Serena's face turned pink. She turned her face away and shoved him in the chest with both her hands as hard as she could. As he fell backwards and hit his butt on the icy pavement, Serena shrieked loudly in pain. "Oh my god! This hurts so bad!"

Darien laughed. He didn't mean to, but the whole situation was hilarious.

The door opened behind Serena, and Darien saw who he thought might be Serena's mom. The woman was holding a metal spatula in her hand. Her hair was a dark blue that almost looked purple, and she was wearing a dress with a Christmas apron tied around her waist.

"I thought I heard my beloved daughter's shrieks." She said, laughing. She looked at Serena and then down at Darien, who was trying to get off the icy ground. "Serena, did you push this poor young man?"

"He started it!" Serena protested. "He keeps trying to get me to let him take care of me!"

"What'd she do now?" Serena's mom asked Darien point-blank. He was surprised that she didn't find it weird for a guy much older than fourteen to be pushed away by her daughter. That would've raised red flags for him if he'd had a teenage girl.

"She burned her hand, Mrs. Tsukino. I'm a medical student and just wanted to help my friend." Darien said, finally getting up from the ice, and rushed up the steps to shake her hand.

"Wait a second…" Mrs. Tsukino said excitedly. She grabbed Darien by his ear and pulled him down. "Black hair…" She used her spatula to push his face so he was facing her. "Blue eyes...tall and handsome...a medical student…"

Serena's pink face turned very red. "Mom...you're being so weird."

Mrs. Tsukino squealed. "You must be Darien Shields! Serena's told me all about you!"

She let go of Darien's face, and quickly grabbed him by the wrist. Darien looked at Serena surprised. "She...has?"

"MOM! Stop it!" Serena pleaded with her mother, "You're embarrassing me!"

"Come inside, Darien. You have to eat dinner with us tonight!"

"MOM!"

"Serena, we'll have to thank Darien somehow after he patches up your hand for us, right?"

Serena's mom gave her a little wink before pulling Darien into the house.

Serena threw her hands in the air before following behind them, protesting the entire time. "Darien is just a student, he's not even a real doctor! He shouldn't be helping me!"

"Oh, pish posh, Serena." Ikuko waved her off, laughing. "I don't have an ounce of medical training, and you would've had me take care of you! This is much better."

"But Mom…"

"No buts!" Ikuko shushed Serena by placing a finger to her lips. "I need to finish making dinner and get refreshments." She turned to Darien. "Serena said your favorite drink is dark coffee, right?"

Darien nodded.

"The first aid kit is in the entryway closet. Take good care of my little girl while I'm away!"

When Ikuko left the living room with spatula in hand, Serena sunk into the couch mumbling about her mother being an complete embarrassment. Darien looked in the closet to find the first aid kit on the top shelf of the closet. He placed it next to Serena on the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of her.

"Let me see your hand, Meatball Head." Darien asked, placing his open hand out for her to place hers into.

Serena begrudgingly dropped her burnt hand into his open one. "Don't call me that anymore. You're in my house now."

"Okay, _Serena_ , it doesn't look like the burn is too severe. We'll just put some salve on it and some bandages. You really make a big deal out of nothing, don't you?" Darien pointed to the small boil on the palm of her hand that had popped. Probably from the pressure of pushing him with her palms.

"It wasn't nothing! It was really swollen before!" Serena whined. "Besides, it's all red."

Darien turned her hand around and around. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had appeared in the arcade. It wasn't as bright red anymore. In fact it was normal skin tone again.

"It'll heal. Just be more careful when slamming hot chocolate around." He looked at her, then made a face, as if in shock. He put his index finger under her chin. "What's up with you?"

She looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes were all watery. "I'm just so embarrassed and feel like a loser, okay?"

Darien chuckled. "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

"But Mom said all that stuff outside."

"I kind of like knowing that you think about me in a positive light." And he really meant that. It had felt really good knowing that Serena talked about him at home. That she said positive things like he was handsome and a medical student. "I wish we could be friends."

Serena smiled. "I'd like that too."

"So, let's do it."

"Ewww, you guys are so gross!"

Sammy's voice echoed from the stairwell. He walked down the steps with his nose scrunched up. "Serena if you do it with Darien, I'm definitely telling Dad!"

"You fungus! Why are you eavesdropping in on my conversations with people? Why do you have to be so annoying?" Serena pushed Darien out of the way so quickly, he hardly realized what was happening.

"Oh, come on! It was hardly eavesdropping. You guys talk so loud and the house echoes. Maybe if you used your brain cells every once in awhile you'd know how your own house works."

"C'mon, Darien! I don't have to take this from my baby brother. Let me show you my room."

Darien got up and followed submissively. "Okay."

"Yeah, Darien." Sammy nudged Darien in the waist. "Go up there so you guys can do it."

Sammy cackled obnoxiously to himself when Serena groaned in exasperation.

Darien felt like he couldn't really say anything. He and Sammy knew something Serena didn't, and he wasn't sure if he could communicate with Sammy like a normal person knowing what he knew about him. He just followed Serena up the stairs, making a point to avoid Sammy's gaze.

When Serena and Darien entered her room he took a good look around. She had decorated for the holiday, clearly. She had a homemade Christmas wreath made from branches hanging on the inside of her door with a bow that she had tied on the top. She had pictures of her and her family celebrating Christmas clipped with red clothespins to the Christmas lights she had hung around the walls of her room. There were also pictures of her, Molly, and Melvin dressed in Christmas sweaters and Santa Hats in frames on her desk.

Darien sat on the floor in front of her tables which was decorated with pine cones in a red and green bowl. All he could smell was the cinnamon in front of him emanating from the pine cones. She sat to the left of him and nudged him. "About Sammy…"

"What about him?" Darien asked, perking up. Does she know about him? Was she going to tell him she knew he was an angel?

"He's an idiot kid brother. Just ignore him." Serena said dismissively. "I'm sure you know how that is."

"Why's that?" Darien asked, confused. Did she know Sammy had visited him? Maybe she did!

"Well, you're so good at bullying me, So I just assumed you have a little brother or sister you pick on at home." Serena shook her head. "Otherwise you must just be mean naturally."

Darien tapped his fingers on the table. He looked at her and said, "Actually, Serena…"

"I wonder what your family is like. Your mom must be beautiful! Raye and all the girls think you are so handsome, so you must get your looks from her, right?" Serena was getting increasingly excited. She clutched his arms with her hands, and she never noticed his smile faltering as she continued on. "Your dad must be wise and intelligent right? Is he a doctor? Is that why you want to be one?"

"No." Darien said. His voice cracked. "Serena, they're dead."

Serena gasped. She let go of him, covering her mouth in shock instead.

"On my 6th birthday, they died in a car crash. I could've died too, but for some reason I survived." That reason, apparently, was Sammy, but he never understood why Sammy would save him. Why did he have to have a guardian angel when his parents didn't? It wasn't fair!

"I'm so sorry, Darien." Serena's voice trembled. She was more troubled by this then Darien had expected her to be. "You must've been so lonely. Do you think about them alot?"

"I can't even remember them. I'm not even sure if my real name is Darien. The doctors just told me it was." He realized he probably sounded cold as he was saying these things without crying or tearing up, but it was just matter of fact now. He had years to deal with the pain of losing them. It had been a long time. "I just wish that somehow, I could remember them. It feels impossible though."

Sammy had given him an impossible objective. He would give Darien his memories back, but only if he could grant one person's Christmas Wish for them. Just not anyone's though, the person that Sammy had chosen. If Darien granted that person's wish he would remember his life before he was six. If only Sammy would just tell him who that mystery person was.

"Darien…" Serena looked like she didn't know what to say or do.

Darien smiled weakly. "Yeah?"

"Can-" Serena fumbled on her words. "C-can I hug you?"

"Yeah." He said, opening his arms for her.

She embraced him, and he was actually happy. She was warm, and even though the room smelled like cinnamon, her hair smelled like coconut. He wrapped his arms around her. She was so soft. He felt content as she leaned her head against his chest and just held him tight. He felt as if, if they could just stay like this, he wouldn't need to worry about his past. He could just think about the present and the future, hopefully with her in his life somehow.

"Thank you, Serena." He whispered into her ear, "Don't let go."

 _I'm really excited for where this story is going. I always love writing Christmas themed stuff around the holidays. -Natasha_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Christmas Wish**

 **By Natasha Mortland-Conley**

Serena was the first thing on his mind when he woke up the next morning. Leaving her side wasn't easy. He felt a kinship with her like he'd never felt with anyone, not even Andrew. He remembered standing outside her door after dinner, taking a deep breath as he just watched the cars drive past. His heart beat faster than it ever had before.

As Darien dressed, he tried to focus his attention on the task at hand. His thoughts were on her though, and whether or not she'd be at the arcade when he got there. When brushing his teeth, he made sure to gargle his mouthwash just a tad bit longer, just in case.

On the sidewalk, he imagined how she would look today. Would she wear that pink lip gloss she wore on Saturdays when she was trying to look extra special for Andrew? Would she wear a pretty dress? Would she wear barrettes or bows in her buns?

"When did I start noticing these things?" Darien asked himself as he opened the arcade doors. The bell jingled. He scanned the room for his best friend and Serena. She wasn't there, but as always, Andrew was.

Andrew was placing Christmas presents beneath the tree Serena and Darien decorated together the night before. Darien walked over, waving at Andrew. "Hey, Andrew!"

Andrew pushed a present deeper underneath the tree to make room for a small box wrapped in blue polka dot paper. He turned to look up at Darien, only to hit his head on the lower branch of the tree.

"Oww." Andrew rubbed his head. "What's up Darien?"

Darien sat next to Andrew on the floor.

"Must be serious." Andrew said, looking at Darien inquisitively. "You never sit on these dirty floors."

"Good point," said Darien, getting off the floor again. "Something happened last night with Serena."

Andrew's eyes widened. "Like, something as in 'something'?"

He gripped the booth seat next to the tree and pulled himself up to be facing Darien.

Darien's cheeks burned red. "No! Not as in 'something', just...I'm really confused about what she thinks of me."

Andrew sat in the booth, and pointed to the seat across from himself. "Tell me about it."

"It's kind of a long story, and some of it I can't really talk about, but I guess I'll just talk about last night."

Darien sat across from Andrew, his hands squirming at his sides. He was trying to figure out what exactly to say. The thing about Sammy and how he said Serena isn't a guardian angel? Well no, because then he'd have to explain Sammy and the wish and how Sammy IS a guardian angel, and in reality maybe those things didn't so much matter in regards towards what Serena maybe felt about him?

He decided to just talk about what happened between him and Serena and forgo all the extra unnecessary details.

"So, after I chased after Serena, I met her mom, and her mom knew exactly who I was. She knew that I was training to be a doctor, and that I was…" He put his fingers up to make air quotes. "Handsome."

"You're calling her Serena." Andrew noted. "That's different."

Darien shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He decided not to comment on that.

"Anyways, Serena was really embarrassed by her mom talking to me and inviting me in the house. She kept telling her mom that too. Then, well, she ended up inviting me to her room after I bandaged her hand. She asked me about my family, and...I told her about them."

Andrew looked genuinely surprised. "It took you years to tell me about your parents."

"I know." Darien said. He scratched the back of his head, "But she just seemed to want to know all this personal stuff about me, and when I told her she held me in a hug until it was time for dinner."

"Was it awkward?"

"That's the weird thing. It felt like...like...I don't know. Like she was supposed to do that, you know?" Darien smiled sheepishly to himself. His face turned pink as he laughed. "It's so stupid, she's just a random girl I met outside the jewelry store. Someone like me isn't supposed to think that she's supposed to be there to hug me, right?"

"I dunno what you mean by that, Dar. A guy like you?"

"It's just that...I guess I always considered myself to be serious and a workaholic. But Serena, she's nothing like that."

"She's the light to your dark basically. You know, I always thought that maybe the reason you picked on her all the time was because you had a huge crush on her." Andrew jabbed Darien in the shoulder playfully. "Maybe you're just now realizing it."

Darien shook his head at that. "Even if I did like her, I mean...how would I know she likes me? She never seemed to like me."

Andrew raised an eyebrow at Darien. "Really? Didn't you just say that her mom knew exactly who you were?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. I mean, not really."

"Okay, what about the girlfriend thing last night? I think we both know she likes you too."

"You really think so?" Darien asked, hopeful.

"I really do."

"So what do I do next? Ask her on a date? Offer to help her with homework?" Darien laughed. "Well, scratch the homework thing. I don't think even I could help her with that."

Andrew laughed. "Yeah, I don't think so buddy, but you could start by getting her a Christmas present. Get her something you know she'll love."

Darien's eyes widened. "You mean, grant her Christmas wish?"

"Uh. Well, I'm not sure those are the words I'd use exactly, but sure, grant her Christmas wish." Andrew said, getting up and backing from the table. "But anyways, I'm supposed to be working. Dad wants me to finishing setting up for the holiday rush. Winter break starts next week."

Darien didn't even hear Andrew. "Of course. Of course it was Serena's wish all along. Sammy IS her brother after all, it only makes sense that he would want to see her happy."

Andrew chuckled nervously. "Yeah, okay...I'm gonna go while you still seem kind of sane to me."

"But what would her wish even be? Wait, did I know her in the past or something?"

Andrew whistled to himself as he walked away, pretending he didn't hear Darien's continued questioning to himself. Obviously something had gone wrong during their conversation and he wasn't sure what it was. He wasn't sure he wanted to know either.


End file.
